Growing Closer
by Yuri
Summary: ChiChi's brought Goku home and the Ox-King wasn't none to happy to hear that his little princess had plans of getting married. So the Ox-King suggests that the two get to know each other better. That sounds reasonable to me but what about ChiChi?
1. Daddy Gets the News

Growing Closer

Chapter 1: Daddy Gets the News

By: Yuri ^-^v and Kei v^-^v

Hey Yuri here and I just thought of this while talking with Kei.  Well actually we got it from Kei's mom who is a very reasonable person and has yet to understand the complexities of Japanese anime.  Anyway we were talking about the end of Dragonball how Goku and ChiChi fly off and get married that same day.  Kei also mentioned how the two went on an adventure in order to retrieve the Bansho fan…again and to get ChiChi's wedding dress made.  That's a LOT for a wedding dress.

Kei: Like you already don't have your style of wedding dress picked out.

Yuri: I did.

Kei: You'd KILL if it wasn't the dress you wanted, ne?

Yuri: -.-

Kei: Enough said.

Yuri: Anyway Kei's mom freaked out about it and then asked if they even dated. Kei proudly stated, 'Yes.  They went on a date.' Mind you she practically mentioned the 'a' part but her mom still heard it.  So we thought…hey why not write a fic where Ox actually made them spend time together before they got married.  Would ChiChi even go for that?  Anyway hope you like it.  If not…let me know so I don't sit somewhere fretting over this fic and many others.  Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tournament was finally over and Son Goku had finally come up the winner in the match after seven years of hard training.  It was really unheard of that such a thing would happen.  In the past the previous winners were old martial arts masters who spent years and even decades training to be the strongest under the heaven.  But in this case, a young boy now a man with exceptional power and strength came up the victor.  Son Goku would retain his title for many years considering how in the final match the entire island was practically destroyed by the mysterious and green Ma Junior.  Now the young man was not only the strongest fighter on Earth, but he was also giving the option of becoming guardian over the small planet that many of us call home.  Instead he passed up such an opportunity to marry.  To marry a young woman, who he easily defeated just hours ago in his first match at the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.  ChiChi sat on the yellow cloud with Son Goku as these thoughts and more passed through her mind.  It was almost too much to even digest.  I mean who throws away ruling the Earth for a woman?  ChiChi couldn't help but blush and giggle at her luck.  Goku really was the man of her dreams and in less then an hour the two would be man and wife.  "ChiChi?  ChiChi?" Goku called out waving his hand in front of ChiChi's face trying to get the raven-haired girl's attention.

"Huh?  Oh, I'm sorry." ChiChi apologized blushing as she covered her cheeks to hide the blush.  Goku only sat looking back at her with confused black eyes.

"Anyway, I asked what you been up to besides training…that is?" Goku asked sheepishly.  ChiChi was shocked by Goku's question but it only made sense that a person would want to know what another was doing in their absence.  For some reason this sort of concern seemed out of character for Goku.  He never asked her questions before…but that was before…and time has changed.  Shaking her head of the thoughts ChiChi looked up to see a still confused Goku staring at her.  "Are you alright, Chi?" Goku asked turning around to face ChiChi.  Goku felt a strong…feeling towards ChiChi that he had never experienced before.  Well to say that was a lie because he experienced the same thing when he met her before the tournament even started.  He was just standing talking to his friends whom he hadn't seen in three years and the next thing he knows a raven-haired girl comes up asks him a question and suddenly he's being yelled at.  He was shocked when he learned that Tokumei Kibon and ChiChi were one in the same girl.  His ChiChi was a little girl not much taller then him, when he was a boy, with a skimpy pink bikini and a shark fin on her head.  But Tokumei Kibon was a young woman with a fiery spirit and…well she had a lot of nice curves.  As this lewd thought crept into Goku's mind, the young warrior couldn't help but blush.

"Goku are you alright?" It was now ChiChi's turn to be confused and ask questions.

"Yeah.  Just thinking." Goku admitted clearing his throat.  "So…uh….well I guess I should go first then, huh?" Goku asked smiling sheepishly as ChiChi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  "Tell ya what I've been up to."

"Oh.  Well after you left my home I heard that you trained by running around the world.  After you finished you entered into the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai.  It seemed as if you were a shoe-in to win after Jackie Chun was defeated but with the appearance of Tienshinhan your chances fell.  Thus you lost to him but I heard that it was a really, really close match." Goku sat blinking at ChiChi in disbelief.  She had pretty much accounted for three years of his life…that she wasn't even apart of.  "And from what I heard at the tournament you went to train with that older green guy.  But I'm so happy that you won this year, Goku.  You know you had me worried sick about you.  I thought you were going to die." At this last part ChiChi's eyes started to water.  "I was so scared for you."

"Oh, ChiChi.  I'm alright now, right?" Goku asked as he took a calloused hand and gently wiped some of ChiChi's tears away.  ChiChi sniffed away her tears and smiled brightly at her fiancé because he was right.  He was perfectly healthy now, thanks to those beans, and that was all that really mattered now.  "So?  You know a lot about what I've been up to." Goku said nervously. (Y/N: Can ya blame him?  He meets a girl he hasn't seen or spoken to for seven years and she already knows about a good amount of his life.  Can you say stalker.  K/N: I AIN'T STALKIN' NOBODY!!  Y/N: Did I say you?  K/N: Oops.)

"Right.  Well after you left I pretty much carried on with my life.  I went to school and trained so that I could be your match…or close to it.  But I guess I didn't train hard enough." ChiChi said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself ChiChi." Goku said putting a hand on her shoulder.  "You were really good back there.  You had me there a couple of times."  ChiChi smiled happy that Goku was making her feel better.  "You just need to learn to control your anger more.  That way you'll be more focused and not so frustrated." Goku said nodding his head.

"Right." ChiChi said dryly not really caring to hear any advice about her fighting style.  She still had her pride to keep.  "Anyway when I heard that tournament was coming up I trained even harder and decided to come and find you.  I mean we both are old enough to get married now." ChiChi said as her eyes got big and she had a far off dreamy look.  Goku blinked at her excitement with amusement.  Something about her he really liked and yet he couldn't place it.

_'Eh…I'll figure it out later.'_ Goku thought as he looked down and saw Mount Frypan down below them.  Pointing it out to ChiChi the couple quickly landed and ChiChi practically flew to her house with Goku behind her.  

"PAPA! PAPA!" ChiChi yelled as she ran to the door and knocked the door off its hinges.  Goku's eyes practically bulged out of his head at her strength but then he quickly remembered that the last time they saw each other she was batting him around like a fly.

_'Glad she can't do that anymore.'_ Goku thought as he followed ChiChi into her house.  

"PAPA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" ChiChi ordered as she stood at the bottom of the stairs while tapping her foot in an agitated manner.  Goku opted to lean against a wall with his hands behind his head as ChiChi continued to huff and grumble about her slow moving father.  Goku actually found it amusing to see her all worked up over nothing.  He liked how her dark eyes were ablaze with a fire that he recalled seeing while they were fighting.  The way her lips would press together tightly.  He noticed how the muscles in her arms would tense and then relax as she tried to calm herself down.  Goku watched as ChiChi even started doing breathing exercises.  Goku even raised an eyebrow in interest as he watched ChiChi's chest rise and fall slowly.  Tilting his head to side to get a better view a deep voice boomed snatching the two out of their current thoughts.  Looking up at the top of the stairs stood a blushing Ox-King.

"Took you long enough." ChiChi huffed as she narrowed her eyes at her father.  

"Sorry about that, ChiChi." Ox-King apologized as he made his way down the stairs laughing nervously.  Goku watched with mild interest as the giant of a man finally reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged his daughter tightly.  "So how did the tournament go?" Ox-King asked nervously.  Goku frowned to himself because the Ox-King had obviously not noticed his presence.  Then again he was sort of off to the side.

"Great, Papa." ChiChi chirped excitedly as she smiled sweetly.  "I made it to the semi-finals."

"That's wonderful, dear." Ox-King bellowed as his eyes brightened.

"Yeah and I met Goku there too.  He also won the tournament against a horrible green monster named…Ma Junior but his real name is Pikkoro or something like that." ChiChi said brushing off the name. (K/N: Does anybody remember Pikkoro from the episode where Gohan escaped from the island Piccolo had stranded him on? He was the leader of the renegade orphans.  Just a little side note…never mind.)

"Piccolo, ChiChi." Goku spoke up stepping away from the wall and making his presence known.

"Uh…Goku?" Ox-King asked slowly in disbelief.  Goku smiled and bowed deeply as he was taught when greeting someone like the Ox-King.  Ox-King couldn't believe his eyes.  He had hoped that Goku…well that he wouldn't be so grown up.  Goku was very short for his age…and well kind of on the chubby side.  But the young man before him was tall, handsome, from a girl's point of view he'd guess, had a nice build.  Upon inspecting Goku more he pretty much fit the dream of the perfect man for any girl.

"Uh…nice to see you too." Goku finally spoke up after receiving a look from ChiChi's father that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Same here." Ox-King said in his normal happy and booming voice.

"That's good, Papa." ChiChi spoke up as she walked over to Goku.  Taking his arm she wrapped her arm around his and looked over at her father smugly.  "Because we want to get married."

"Right…of course." Ox-King said deathly calm as his eyelids grew heavy and his shoulders slumped down.

"Are you alright, sir?" Goku asked growing worried.

"Fine." Ox-King said as his eyes closed and he suddenly collapsed to the floor.  

"PAPA?" ChiChi shouted in shock as she tightened her grip on Goku.  Goku would've caught him before he fell but the grip ChiChi had on him practically made it impossible to escape.  Goku even winced as he felt ChiChi tighten her grip on his arm.

"Uh…Chi?  Let go." Goku groaned out as a tear appeared in his eye.  Looking up at Goku and seeing the expression of pain on his face ChiChi quickly released Goku and ran to her father's side.

"What happened?" ChiChi asked in disbelief.

"I guess he's not too happy about your wedding announcement." An old woman walked in stated as she stood looking down at the Ox-King.

"What do you mean?  He even told Goku that he could marry me." ChiChi stated feeling her angry rise.

"That was years ago." The old woman said fanning Ox-King with a small fan.  "Now that you're grown up he probably doesn't want to let you go…yet."

"When will he be ready?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow not fully understanding how and why such a big man would just…faint.

"Hard to say.  You'll just have to ask him when he comes to." The old woman said standing and stretching.  ChiChi stood up as well with a hard frown on her face and could only hmph.  "Now then help me get him to the couch in the next room?"  Hearing this ChiChi's frown disappeared and was replaced a tired and shocked looked.  Noting the look on ChiChi's face Goku walked up and easily picked up the Ox-King and tossed the man over a shoulder. 

"Wouldn't putting him in his room be better?" Goku asked turning to see a shocked ChiChi and maid.  "What?"

"Wow, you're strong." The old woman commented as she quickly walked up to Goku and began squeezing his leg approvingly.

"CUT THAT OUT!" ChiChi shouted blushing as she witnessed the old woman run a wrinkled hand up Goku's leg as far as her little arm would allow.  (K/N: That's a woman after my own heart.) Goku was nonetheless freaked out by the old woman's attention to his leg…and especially his thigh.  "Goku come with me.  We'll take Papa to his room." Nodding his head and throwing a nervous glance at the old woman he followed ChiChi up the stairs that Ox-King had come down earlier and followed her to his room.  The two quickly got the Ox-King settled into his bed and left the old man to rest up.

"This has been an interesting day." Goku commented as ChiChi carefully closed her father's door.  Letting out a sigh ChiChi nodded her head in agreement.  "So now what?" Goku asked looking down at ChiChi.

"Well…how about lunch?" ChiChi asked smiling knowing very well that Goku would never turn down a meal.  Shaking his head excitedly the couple walked down the stairs.  Once they got to the kitchen Goku's stomach rumbled loudly expressing its hunger.  "So what do you want?" ChiChi asked as she headed to the refrigerator and began pulling out meats, fruits, and vegetables.  "What?" ChiChi asked as she looked up and saw a confused Goku looking at her.

"You're gonna cook?" Goku asked almost cautiously.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why?" ChiChi asked narrowing her eyes at Goku and placing her hands on her hips.  Goku swallowed hard as he noticed the look ChiChi was giving him.  It wasn't a look that scared him but it did make him feel all nervous…and funny.

"No, no reason." Goku said shaking his head.  "I mean…well don't you have someone to cook for you?"  ChiChi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Goku.

"What?" ChiChi asked slowly.

"Well…I mean you are a princess right?" ChiChi nodded her head in agreement.  "And well…since you're a princess that means you should have people to do this kind of stuff for you…right?" Goku asked.  From his time spent on Kami's Lookout Goku had learned quite a few things about the world.  One of them being that people of high status such as Kami and royalty have certain people to take care of small things.  Mr. Popo took care of the cooking, the gardening, the laundry, and whatever else was needed to be done.  Goku had once asked Mr. Popo why Kami just doesn't do his own laundry, well he had to, and Mr. Popo laughed whole-heartedly and explained to Goku that Kami was much too important to handle such things.  Being Goku he nodded his head in agreement and continued doing his chores.

"Well…Goku I could have a cook to do all of this for me…but then I wouldn't know how to cook myself." ChiChi said blushing.  This confused Goku even more.  "Well I made all the cooks, maids, and butlers leave because I wanted to learn how to look after a household myself."

"Why?" Goku asked picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Well…for you." Admitting this made ChiChi blush an even deeper shade of red.

"For me?  Why?" Goku asked even more confused.

"Well because I want to be a good wife for you.  And being a good wife means that I cook, clean, and always be there for you." Goku sat eating the apple as he listened to ChiChi.

"You don't have to do any of that, Chi." Goku said finishing off his apple.

"I don't have to but I want to." ChiChi said as she turned around and started to prepare lunch for the two of them.  Something in the back of Goku's mind told him not to push the subject anymore for the time being and so the two began talking about anything and everything.  After sometime ChiChi had finished lunch and to her surprise Goku finished off everything she had made and everything else in the refrigerator.  "Wow, Goku." ChiChi said in shock as the two began cleaning up the kitchen.  "I remember you having a big appetite but I never thought it would get even bigger."

"Yeah, well I really don't have to eat everyday but when I do eat I just can't seem to get enough.  That was delicious too.  It was best thing I've eaten in…well…ever." Goku said drying off a plate and putting it aside.

"Thank you, Goku.  I'm glad you liked it." ChiChi said blushing. (K/N: A lot of blushing going on.)  The two finished cleaning up the kitchen and soon retreated to the living room where they both sat on the couch and watched a movie.  To Goku it wasn't a very exciting movie as it seemed to be about a horse and soon the warrior drifted off to sleep.  ChiChi too was tired from her match and from cooking and drifted off not too long after Goku.

Hours later the Ox-King finally came to and found himself in his bed tucked nice and tight.  Looking towards his window he realized that it was night outside.  "I wonder how I got here?" He asked out loud as he sat up in bed stretching and yawning.  Throwing his feet over the side of the bed the giant stepped out of his bed, slipped into his house shoes, and headed towards the door.  Opening the door he looked down the hallway cautiously hearing not a sound.  "Odd?  I thought ChiChi would be back by now." Ox-King commented as he headed down the stairs and to the kitchen.  Scratching his back he went to the refrigerator and was shocked to find it bare.  "That's odd.  The old woman just went grocery shopping this morning and bought enough food to last us for two months."  Groaning the Ox-King closed the door and decided to watch a little TV.  _'I didn't eat all the food, did I?'_ The Ox-King asked himself as he headed to the family room.  Walking into the room he noticed that the television was on and could hear the light breathing of someone.  By the light of the television the Ox-King could make out the silhouette of something big and spiky on the couch.  Turning on the light he realized that whatever it was it was moving slightly.  Walking around the couch the Ox-King was greeted with sight of his 'Little Princess' sleeping peacefully with her head resting on a boy's shoulder.  While the said boy had his head on top of hers.  It wasn't the fact that the boy had his head resting on top of ChiChi's; what made it worse was that he had his arms wrapped around ChiChi's waist and a hand had some how found its way to the inside of ChiChi's thigh.  Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths the Ox-King hung his massive head as his breathing quickened and his hands formed two huge fists.  "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The Ox-King shouted startling the pair on the couch.  Hearing the loud noise both Goku and ChiChi jumped in fright.  Goku pulled ChiChi closer to him as his hairs stood on end and ChiChi hugged Goku's figure desperately as she shook.  Sensing ChiChi's fear Goku instinctively pulled ChiChi into his lap and rubbed his cheek against her hair in order to sooth her.  The Ox-King watched with a mixture of anger, shock, and shame as the young warrior continued to ignore his presence and seemed more focused on his daughter.  After ChiChi had stopped shivering Goku let out a deep growl that was cut short when he saw the Ox-King glaring down at him.

"What the hell was that?" ChiChi whispered as she had calmed down.  Turning around she saw her father glaring at the young man whose hold had suddenly weakened.  

"ChiChi?" The Ox-King asked through clenched teeth.

"It's about time you woke up, Papa." ChiChi said sternly as she settled into Goku's lap and glared at her father.  "Now what's the big idea of yelling like that in the middle of the night?" ChiChi demanded feeling cranky.

"What's the big IDEA of letting THIS boy lay all over you." Ox-King demanded pointing an accusing finger at Goku.

"Lay?" Goku asked confused.

"All over?" ChiChi completed.  The two looked at each other and then down at their situation.  "The whole reason we're like this is because YOU CAME IN YELLING AND STARTLED US!!" ChiChi shouted jumping up from Goku's lap much to Goku's disappointment and the Ox-King's delight.

"Look ChiChi…just calm down." The Ox-King said sweetly trying to sooth his daughter's rage.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE GOING AROUND ACCUSING POOR GOKU OF SOMETHING HE HASN'T DONE!!" ChiChi yelled as her father cringed from her in fear.  Goku watched with amusement as ChiChi got worked up all over again.  Apart of him would've just loved to just sit back and watch her continue to rant and yell at her father but another part of him told him to end the argument now.

"Calm down, ChiChi." Goku said calmly as he quickly grabbed ChiChi's wrist.  Turning her head and seeing Goku she quickly calmed down and turned her back to her father. 

"Thank you, Goku." ChiChi said smiling sweetly as she reached up wrapping her arms around Goku's neck and giving him a hug.  Goku blushed at this action and fought the urge to return the hug back.  Pulling back from the hug and looking at Goku's face ChiChi noticed Goku blushing and giggled lightly at him.

"Ahem." Hearing the Ox-King clear his voice ChiChi let go and turned around to face her father.  The warmth that Goku had suddenly felt when he was close to ChiChi was now gone and he really regretted not hugging her back.

"Listen Papa." ChiChi said sternly locking eyes with her father.  "Goku and I want to get married.  Do we or don't we have your blessing?" To Goku and ChiChi's surprise the Ox-King's face grew deathly grim as his lens caught the light from the room and shined brightly preventing them from seeing his eyes.

"You can marry Goku." Ox-King said slowly as ChiChi's eyes lit up.  "But not now."

"WHAT?" ChiChi shouted.  "WHAT?" ChiChi shouted as she practically lunged herself at her father.  Fortunately Goku still had a good hold on her wrist and so she never reached her goal.

"Calm down, ChiChi." Ox-King said trying to remain calm.  "Just hear me out." The Ox-King said sitting down in a chair near the couch.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." ChiChi practically spat out as tears welled up in her eyes.  "I can't believe that you want to keep me and Goku apart.  We both love each other." ChiChi said as tears started to roll down her face.  

"ChiChi?" Goku whispered as he turned her around so that she was facing him.  Seeing the crystalline tears rolling down her face Goku felt that weird feeling again.  Only this time it was a stronger desire and he really wanted to beat the Ox-King up for hurting her.  Shaking that thought out of his head Goku followed his instincts and gently wiped away her tears.  "Don't cry, ChiChi." Goku whispered into her ear.  Ox-King narrowed his eyes and took note of this little display of emotion on Goku's part.  ChiChi didn't seem to notice but the Ox-King noticed Goku's awkwardness and stiffness when it came to touching ChiChi.

"Thank you, Goku." ChiChi whispered back smiling past her tears.

"Now are you two ready to hear me out?" The Ox-King asked interrupting the tender moment.  Looking at the huge man before them both teens nodded their heads and sat down on the couch.  Taking a few deep breaths the Ox-King tried to plan ahead what he was going to say to the two.  Ox-King could already tell that ChiChi had her mind set on marrying Goku…but Goku's mind could be changed.  _'But how?'_ Suddenly a thought came to him.  Smirking to himself he turned his attention to his daughter and her boyfriend.  "I just think that the two of you should…date more before you get married." The Ox-King said simply.  ChiChi had been sitting in between Goku and her father and was ready with any retort to whatever 'lame' excuse her father would come up with to keep them from marrying.  ChiChi wasn't unreasonable though, mind you.

"What?" ChiChi asked slowly.

"Well I mean you two have only seen each other three times in your entire lives.  I mean I was wrong to put the idea of marrying Goku into your head at such a young age, ChiChi."  ChiChi blinked as her father began to talk sensibly.  "I mean it is true that you both are old enough to get married on your own and I'm happy that you came to ask for my blessing.  But…don't you both think it'd be better if you got to know each other better before tying yourselves down to one person?" Goku sat listening intently to the whole lecture.  He couldn't help but admit to himself before that he would like to get to know ChiChi better before living with her forever as Yamcha had put it. (K/N: Forevah?  Forevah, evah?  Forevah, evah? SMACK!  Y/N: Leave Outkast out of this.)  'Cause forever is a long time but…in that short amount of time he felt closer to her…for some reason.  "Now doesn't that make more sense, Goku?" Ox-King asked smiling as he turned his attention to a shocked Goku.

_'I wasn't expectin' him to ask me first.'_ Goku thought as he looked nervously over at ChiChi who was looking back at him intensely.  "Uh…well…I guess it makes sense?" Goku said scratching the back of his head.  "But…I mean…I really like ChiChi though." Goku admitted as he blushed.

"Really like?" Ox-King asked in a tone that said, 'come now you can do better then that'.  "See?  You can't just marry someone you really like." Ox-King said directing this statement to both.  "You have to truly love one another before you commit to each other for an eternity."  The two youths both looked at each with a look that said, 'he's right'.  Ox-King noticed this look and smirked proudly underneath his beard.

"Can we have sometime alone to think about this?" ChiChi asked her father.  Ox-King nodded his head as he got up and left the two alone to their thoughts.

"I'm too smart." Ox-King stated proudly under his breathe as he walked up the stairs to his room.  Both Goku and ChiChi sat in silence as Goku turned the television off.

"So…what do you think?" Goku asked ChiChi.  Looking into his eyes ChiChi saw that he had complete and absolute trust in whatever decision she made.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As so ends the first chapter of 'Getting Closer'.  So I pretty much told you what this fic is about but what will Goku and ChiChi's decision be? If they agree how long will the Ox-King hold out before he allow the two be married?  What sort of troubles could arise between the innocent and now eye-wandering Goku and the over-protective father, Ox-King?  This is a BIG decision that the two are about to make.  It could either make them or break them.  My original title was the 'Dating Saga' but after I finished this chapter and the more I thought about it.  Kei was right.  That title did suck.

Kei: TOLD YA!

Yuri: You don't have to yell.

Kei: Whatever.  You better get cracking on the next chapter while you still have time.

Yuri: You're right.  TO WORK, KEI! *Kei rolls her eyes*  So as usual ppls leave your reviews and tell me what you think.  Is this a good idea, bad idea, it's already been done and I'm stilling someone else's ideas?  If I am then…well…I HAVEN'T READ YOUR FIC…EVER!!  So this is MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!! MINE!! *starts hugging Kei and begins choking her*

Kei: Can't…breathe…need….precious…air.

Yuri: Well you ppls know what to do. ^-^v Ja'ne.

Oh and before I forget this is a note to all of the Being A Teenager Sucks fans and to what little fans I do have.  Kei neglected to mention this in the last chapter but the contest is off.  Apparently since Kei's parents have just built a new house plans of going to Las Vegas are out the window. *Kei and Yuri both start crying*  

Kei: IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!  I WAS A SHOE-IN TO GO!!!

Yuri: I'M SO HAPPY!  You can go to Michigan with me.

Kei: oO What's in Michigan?

Yuri: *shrugs shoulders* Dunno but that's where Mom's going.

Kei: I'll…pass.  I think I can talk them into Florida.

Yuri: -__- You make me sick sometimes.  Anyway the contest is but we'd both like to thank everyone for reading our fics and cheering us on.  It's not often that we get such an audience for our little arguments.  

Kei: Yeah, it's normally someone breaking us up.

Yuri: Yeah, but that's all for now.  What a great way to mark my momentous return to fanfiction.net. Ja'ne.


	2. The Agreement

Growing Closer

Chapter 2: The Agreement

By: Yuri ^-^v and Kei v^-^v

The two youths sat on the couch staring into each other eyes' hoping to find the answer to the question.  The dilemma brought before them was something that would affect both of them deeply.  "So what should we do?" Goku asked looking over at the young girl beside him.  Looking into his huge dark eyes the same dark eyes she longed after for so many years.  So long she dreamed about the day the two would finally become man and wife; finally be one.  Yes, that was what she dreamed and longed for.

"Forget the old man." She shouted as she threw herself into her love's arms.  Pulling him into a passionate kiss as her tongue slipped into his mouth.  Goku at first was caught off guard but soon was returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

"Kei." Goku gasped out as he broke the kiss reluctantly for air.

"Kei?  KEI!"

"Uh?  Wha?" Kei asks groggily as she lifts her head up from her keyboard.  Looking up Kei sees a glaring Yuri.  Letting out a big yawn Kei sits up in her chair.  "What?"

"You call THIS helping me?" Demands Yuri as she points at the story.

"What?  It COULD happen." Kei states with a deep frown as she crosses her arms.

"Then…what's THIS?" Yuri asks pointing at the last line typed.

"Uh…hehehehe.  Gomen nasai."

"Focus on the real storyline please?"

"Hai."

"Right now." Kei starts typing.  "So last we left off Ox-King expressed his concerns to Goku and ChiChi.  The former student of the great Muten Roshi desires nothing more then the two to get to know each other better.  Is that so wrong?" Yuri asks shaking her head as Kei turns around.  "Save it, Kei.  We all know what you would do." Sighing heavily and shrugging her shoulders Kei returns back to her typing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Goku and ChiChi (Y/N: Thank you. K/N: *rolls eyes*) sat on the couch in the living room both silently thinking.  Neither of them could deny the fact that the Ox-King had actually made a very wise and sensible statement.  Looking over at the girl beside him Goku couldn't help but feel as if there was something that he should be doing besides just sitting there.  "So what do you think, ChiChi?" Goku asked looking over at ChiChi.  ChiChi sighed heavily as she shook her head in defeat.  ChiChi always had a plan for everything nothing in her life ever went hectic.  She always remained control in every situation but this was something that she hadn't planned for.  

_'Maybe I should've told Papa that I was going to find Goku.'_ ChiChi thought as she looked down at her hands.  She had told her Papa that she was going to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai to test her strength against some of the best martial artists in the world.  He must have had some inclining that she was going to find Goku and mention the promise to him but going by what the old woman had said he probably just didn't want to believe it.  _'How could he do this to me?'_ ChiChi thought as her little hands formed into little fists.  _'I've been planning for this moment for seven years.  It's not like he didn't know.  How the HELL could he do this to me?'_   Goku sat watching ChiChi with concerned eyes as he felt her chi slowly fluctuate.  Taking a deep breath Goku scooted closer to ChiChi and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, ChiChi." Goku whispered with a small smile.  "Everything will work out some how." ChiChi couldn't help but smile weakly at Goku's attempt to comfort her.  "But," Goku began but was cut off as the thundering of giant feet came down the stairs.  Turning to look at the doorway the two were shocked to find a gasping Ox-King.

"Papa?" ChiChi asked confused with worry lancing her voice.

"And Goku.  Just think about what would make your Grandpa Gohan proud." Goku and ChiChi both sat just blinking at the retreating figure of the Ox-King.

"Was that really necessary now?" ChiChi asked sighing heavily as she turned around and flopped back on the couch.  Goku sat confused on the couch wondering what any of this had to do with his Grandfather.  Goku had long since let of the thought on what he could do to make his grandfather proud.  After meeting his grandfather over at Baba's Goku knew that everything had done and will ever do his grandfather would be proud of him.  "Well Goku." ChiChi said sighing as she got up off the couch.  "I think that my father is…right.  Maybe we should get to know each other before we get married." ChiChi said looking over at Goku hopefully.  _'What if he doesn't want to wait?'_ ChiChi thought as she looked into Goku's eyes.  _'What if he finds someone else?'_  Letting out a heavy yawn Goku stood up and began stretching while ChiChi waited anxiously.

"That sounds good to me." Goku said truthfully.  "I'd really like to get to know you better." Goku said as he took ChiChi's hand smiling down at her. (Y/N: Kawaii.)  ChiChi couldn't help but blush at Goku's display of emotion, even if he wasn't even aware of it.  "Well then I guess it's agreed." Goku said giving her that now familiar happy, go lucky, Son smile.  Nodding her head in agreement ChiChi turned towards the door but found herself being held back.  Looking behind her she realized that Goku was still holding her hand.

"Uh…Goku?" ChiChi asked shyly.  Goku could only raise an eyebrow but after following ChiChi's eyes Goku quickly released her hand.

"Sorry." Goku sheepishly replied as his hand with unconsciously to the back of his head.

"That's alright.  Come on I'll show you to your room." ChiChi said giggling as she walked out the room followed slowly by Goku.  ChiChi led Goku up the stairs and down the hall away from Ox-King's room.  "Well this is my room and I guess this can be yours." ChiChi said pointing to a door directly across from her own.  Opening the door ChiChi walked in and turned on a light showing a nicely sized room with all the basics: a bed, drawer, desk, mirror, closet, some chairs, and a couch.  Goku walked into the room looking around at everything.  It was a nice room and kind of reminded of his room back at Kami's Lookout.  Speaking of Kami's Lookout Goku had left all his clothes and even his nyoboi there.  "You like?" ChiChi asked walking besides Goku and bending down at the waist to look up at Goku.

"Yeah." Goku said stopping and looking down at ChiChi.  "It's…nice."

"Is something wrong?" ChiChi asked as her brow furrowed.  Hearing her question Goku looked away blushing.  "Goku?  What's wrong?" ChiChi asked again.

_'Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_ Goku thought as he looked back at ChiChi.  "Well…uh…ChiChi?  I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" (Y/N: You just won't quit will you? K/N: =D.)  ChiChi stared at Goku with shocked eyes as she felt her throat go dry and her cheeks begin to burn red.  Goku sighed heavily knowing what her answer would be.  Truth was Goku had long since missed sleeping with someone.  After his Grandfather died he felt so lonely but when Bulma came along everything seemed almost back to normal but she promptly refused his offer.  When he was training under Muten Roshi he got to sleep with Lunch which was great except for the fact that he would wake up and feel her kissing his cheek.  He never did understand why she did that but it didn't kill him and it seemed to make Lunch feel better.  Afterwards he just didn't feel like asking anyone else.  After sometime Goku even felt uncomfortable asking other guys certain things anymore.  "Well…that's alright.  Forget I," Goku was cut off as ChiChi's finger was placed against his lips. (K/N: Hehehe)

"That's alright, Goku." ChiChi whispered blushing.  "I…I don't mind." ChiChi admitted as she felt her heart rate increase.

"Really?" Goku asked excitedly.  ChiChi only nodded her head.  

"Well let's go then." ChiChi said hanging her head down to hide her reddening face.  Leaving the guest room ChiChi walked across the hallway and entered her room followed by a grinning Goku.  Goku looked around at ChiChi's room with mild interest.  Her room was just about the same size as the guest room except it definitely had more of her touch to it.  Goku noticed a lot of stuffed animals on the bed and other little bottles and stuff on her dresser.  Goku couldn't help but frown a little at the giant pink bunny that sat on her bed smiling at him. (K/N: I HATE the color pink)  "Well let me get changed, okay?" ChiChi asked as she disappeared behind a screen.  Goku watched her retreat behind the screen and only shrugged his shoulders.  He didn't see what the big deal was.  Why couldn't she get dressed right out here?  Letting out a heavy sigh Goku sat on the edge of the bed and resting his chin in the palm of his hands watched as he saw certain articles of ChiChi's clothing carelessly be tossed up to hang over the side.  For some reason seeing this made Goku's throat go dry and his face burn.  Shaking his head of these thoughts he turned his attention to the open window by the bed.  Looking out it was completely dark as the night was lighted by the millions upon millions of sparkling stars high up in the sky.  Goku couldn't help but smile at the scene outside the small window.  He always liked the night and especially enjoyed just spending hours looking up at the stars.  A small part of him really missed the moon which was something he never could understand.  He had seen the moon a few times but it wasn't something that he could remember strongly doing.  Maybe someday he'd get to see the moon.  Hearing a noise come from the screen Goku turned to find that ChiChi was finally done changing.  Goku blinked as ChiChi came out wearing grey shorts and a white tank top with a purple kitten on it.  "That's better." ChiChi declared proudly as she walked towards Goku. 

"Uh…that's nice." Goku said nervously as he watched ChiChi walk towards him.  Goku couldn't help but notice that ChiChi's pajamas hugged her figure perfectly.  It showed off all her curves perfectly and Goku was finding it harder and harder to take his eyes off of her the closer she came. 

"Are you feeling alright, Goku?" ChiChi asked noticing the strange look that Goku was giving her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku said smiling as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Alright…well good night." ChiChi said as she crawled onto the bed and got underneath the sheet.  Goku turned around and watched her get comfortable until finally after shrugging his shoulder he shed his shirt.  Hearing Goku fumble with his clothing ChiChi rolled over and watched as Goku accurately tossed his orange shirt to one of her chairs.  Stopping for a second Goku seemed more interested in his hands that were holding on to his blue weighted shirt as he finally pulled that off over his head.  ChiChi couldn't help but blush as she saw Goku's muscled stomach and chest.  Past her blush ChiChi watched as Goku debated on what to do with his shirt before he finally opted to put it on the floor.  Sitting up ChiChi watched in amazement as the shirt hit the floor and made a very loud thud when it hit.

"Sorry 'bout that." Goku apologized sheepishly when he looked over and saw ChiChi staring at him in disbelief.

"How much does it weigh?" ChiChi asked sitting up in bed and crawling over next to Goku.

"Oh…well that's…100 pounds." Goku said looking down at the shirt.  "These are 50 each." Goku said as he took off his boots.  "And these are two 5." Goku said as he took off his wrist weights.

"Is…that how you train?" ChiChi asked picking up one of his wrist weights.  Goku nodded his head as he began working the muscles in his back.

"Yeah, Kami said that is was more effective that way." Goku said sitting Indian style and looking at ChiChi.

"Well…how much do you already weigh?"

"Well I'm 5'11" and weigh 176lbs." Goku stated almost mechanically.  While staying on the Lookout it had become some sort of hobby for Mr. Popo to measure Goku's height and weight every month.  He and Kami both found it interesting that Goku had suddenly hit a measure growth after being undeniably short for his age.  He had at first started gaining weight which worried Mr. Popo until the baby fat became muscle…that well seemed to be set in his stomach.  But Goku went from being 4'12" at age 16 to suddenly becoming 5'10" before his 18th birthday.  Goku couldn't help but smile as he recalled the stunned looks on everyone faces when they saw him all grown up and tall.  Goku was especially surprised by Krillin.  He had thought that since he had grown so much so would Krillin…but apparently the bald monk had just stopped.

"So does this help you move faster or something?" ChiChi asked already figuring that the weights definitely made him stronger.

"Well…yes and no." Goku said thoughtfully trying to think of the best way to answer the question.  "They both help me and can sometimes hurt me.  When I come across an enemy that faster then me when I take off the weights my body feels lighter…so I move faster." Goku said hoping that all of this was making sense.  "And my chi also increases a little too."

"That's why you took them off to fight Piccolo?" ChiChi asked trying to better understand.

"Yeah."

"Oh…okay.  Would…training with weights make me faster and stronger too?" ChiChi asked putting the blue wrist weights on her own.

"Yeah, they would." Goku said watching as ChiChi adjusted the blue weights on her wrists.  "So…uh…what are we going to do tomorrow?" Goku asked after he caught himself gawking at ChiChi's breasts.  

"Well…I don't know.  Summer school starts in another couple of days…so I guess you can go to school with me." Goku only nodded his head at this suggestion.  He had seen kids who were on their way to school and had received most of his schooling on the Lookout.  

"Anything else?" Goku asked hoping that all they would do is sit around and wait for school to start up.  ChiChi sat thinking as she unconsciously snapped the bands on her wrists.  "Well…how about we train until then?" Goku suggested.  "We can go to the Lookout so that I can get the rest of my things.  And while we're up there if my old training weights don't fit you I know that Kami will have no problem in making some especially for you." Goku finished smiling brightly at his own idea.  

"Well…alright.  That's sounds great to me." ChiChi said sharing in the same smile as Goku.

"Great it's decided then.  We can go in the morning after breakfast." Goku couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of a huge breakfast in the morning.

"Alright…well night, Goku." ChiChi said with a yawn as she crawled back up to the top of the bed and got underneath the covers. 

"Night, Chi." Goku whispered as he crawled up beside her.  Letting out a heavy yawn both Goku and ChiChi soon drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you guys think? Sorry that chapter was shorter then the first.  Truth is we started on the second chapter right after we wrote the first, but after some thought decided to add the conversation with the Ox-King at the last minute.  So it's decided that ChiChi will train with Goku and Goku will go to school with ChiChi.  Summer school won't be so bad, right?

Kei: You've obviously never had to go to summer school, ne?

Yuri: Well…no because unlike YOU I did my homework.

Kei: Hey! Hey! Hey! I did my homework.  It was all up here. *points to her head*

Yuri: Right.  Well anyway let us know what you think about the chapter.  Also I'm not big on leaving every single reviewer some sort of note but I thank every single one of ya'll for reading and reviewing my fic.  I've got other fics to write but first I gotta write one for Nichol.

Kei: Yeah, you do.  You know she was attacking me askin' me 'where's my chapter?  Where's my chapter?'  I told her I didn't have her chapter and that it was your responsibility.  

Yuri: I know. I know.  I know.  You've told me that already.  Look let's just end it here and get on with the story.

Kei: Nuh-uh.  You're writing this one solo.  I ain't typin' up shit. *gets up and leave*

Yuri: Fine then.  Be that way.  I don't need you to type. *right now is typing every single letter with one finger* Dangit! Who know that typing could so hard? *has had to backspace 9 times too many* Kei?  Kei please help me.


	3. Girl Of My Dreams

Growing Closer

Chapter 3: Girl Of My Dreams?

By: Yuri ^-^v

Alright, I've finally updated.  Sorry it's taken so long but you guys have no idea what's being going on up here in Cincinnati since I've last updated.  Yep, you all guessed it.  It all ties into Kei.  Boy is that girl having the worst end of summer ever.  Hehehe.  I bet her Daddy's saying it's because she's not going back to school this fall. Hehehe. O.O *hears a growl from Kei who is sitting cuddling a teddy bear while being stared at by a turtle*  I don't get the turtle either.  But Kei will explain later.  Well without further adieu chapter 3 to 'Growing Closer'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The full moon hung high in the sky as its bright rays were beautifully reflecting off of a huge lake.  Son Goku stood standing in the middle of the lake looking up at the moon.  Letting out a heavy sigh Goku looked down at his own reflection.  He raised an eyebrow at the realization that he was naked. Goku couldn't explain it but his eyes looked so lonely, vacant, and even foreign.  His soul felt the same way perfectly reflecting the look in his eyes.  "What am I missing?" Goku asked himself out loud barely above a whisper.  Slowly Goku lowered himself into the water blowing bubbles.  Hearing a branch crack Goku quickly turned around.  "Huh?" The sounds that were heard were the usual forest sounds.  Frowning Goku began to concentrate on any new or strange chi. Suddenly a loud splash was heard behind him.  Turning around quickly Goku growled as he slipped into his fighting stance.  Goku felt his muscles tense up as nothing resurfaced.  After what seemed like an eternity Goku finally relaxed.  Sighing and chuckling to himself for being so jumpy he turned around and jumped back with a cry.  Standing before him was a dark shadow smiling at him.  Quickly regaining his composure Goku growled again as he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.  "What do you want?" Goku growled out as he narrowed his eyes.  

The figure could only smile mischievously as it cocked its head to the side.  Looking the figure up and down Goku could tell the figure was a girl.  The girl had long black hair that skimmed across the water almost playfully.  She had a sleeveless shirt that hugged her tightly showing off her curves.  Goku looked on somewhat annoyed as the girl giggled and waded closer towards him.  Goku frowned at the girl as she placed a gentle hand on his chest.  Feeling her hand a hot sensation seemed to overcome Goku immediately.  Looking at her again she smiled sweetly as she moved in closer.  Licking his lips Goku wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and closer.  He could already feel himself growing harder and harder.  He couldn't help but smirk, as it seemed as if he could already taste her.  Both closed their eyes and moved in closer for a long awaited kiss.  

Slowly opening his eyes Goku awoke to the soothing sounds of birds chirping as the sun's rays slipped into the room.  Sitting up Goku let out a yawn as he stretched.  _'Not again.'_ Goku thought to himself as he groaned rubbing the back of his neck.  _'That's like the tenth time this week I've had a dream like that.  Wonder who this girl was?'_ Goku thought as he looked up as if in careful debate putting emphasis on this.  Goku had recently started to have dreams about mysterious girls who would visit him at night during a full moon.  Odd enough it was never the same girl twice.  There were times when he was in a house or building and even when he was outside.  Those were his favorite dreams…the one's outside.  Goku couldn't help but blush as he thought back over the other dreams.  The girls always looked different too.  There have been redheads, blondes, brunettes, girls with blue-hair, green hair, pink hair, purple hair, and now black.  This girl was different from the others too.  This girl looked more muscular then the other girls.  Like she trained a lot.  At this realization Goku had to blink in confusion.  He rarely ever remembered such details about the girls like that.  Did that mean that this one was more important?  Goku only shrugged his shoulders.  Truth was he wouldn't mind meeting all of the girls in his dreams.

Hearing a light sigh Goku looked over to his right and saw a young girl with raven colored hair sleeping soundly next to him.  Goku immediately stiffened as he thought back to his dream.  There was a girl with black hair in his dream too.  Upon closer inspection Goku let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the girl as being ChiChi.  Looking around the bed Goku realized that ChiChi had kicked the sheets off of the bed.  Looking ChiChi up and down Goku felt a lump form in his throat.  Swallowing hard Goku couldn't help but wonder why ChiChi had such an affect on him.  She definitely had a much better body then any other girl he had seen. Shaking his head of such 'dirty thoughts' Goku yawned as he lay back down in the bed falling asleep immediately.

ChiChi blinked and groaned lightly as the sun's rays settled on her beautiful face.  ChiChi didn't want to wake up; not now anyway but she had chores to do.  Moaning lightly and rolling over ChiChi pretty much said, 'I can do them later'.  When ChiChi rolled over her head bumped into something big, hard, and warm.  ChiChi felt panic set in as it occurred to her that it wasn't just one of her stuffed animals.  No, something or rather someone was in HER bed.  In fact, this someone had its arms wrapped around her waist and was pulling her closer to him.  ChiChi's panic quickly subsided as she recalled that it was only Goku.  ChiChi let out a sigh of relief as she recalled that Goku asked if he could sleep with her last night.  _'This is nice.'_ ChiChi thought with a sweet smile and a light blush as she snuggled closer to Goku burying her face deeper into his chest.

"Goku?" ChiChi called out lightly as she leaned her head back and looking up at Goku.  Goku could only sigh heavily in his sleep as if fighting on whether or not to wake up.  "Goku." ChiChi called again only this time she started to lightly poke him in the chest.

"Yeah?" Goku asked as he looked down at ChiChi.  Neither of them could control the blush that rushed to their faces as they both quickly realized that their foreheads were touching.  "Sorry." Goku quickly apologized as he let ChiChi and sat up in the bed.

"Uh…that's alright." ChiChi said as she too sat up.  The two teenagers sat side by side as they each took a sudden interest in the wall on their side of the bed.  This was becoming kind of weird for Goku.  He had met a lot of girls during his travels and even talked to more during the matches for the semi-finals.  Goku recalled talking to a girl with almond brown hair and eyes to match during the first rounds of the elimination rounds.  She was around his age and cute too in his opinion.  The two had even accidentally gotten close, as one really big guy had bumped into her knocking her over.  Goku had caught her before she hit the ground, but now that he thought about it he had his hands on the side of her breasts.  At the time he didn't think anything of it but the girl was blushing furiously.  Yet, he blushed whenever looked at ChiChi…especially her breasts.  Could that mean that he liked her?  But Ox-King said that wasn't enough.  Love was what was needed.  But how do you know when you're in love?  These thoughts and more ran through Goku's mind as he turned his attention to a stuffed monkey that was sitting in a chair across from him.  "So?  Are you hungry?" ChiChi asked finally finding the courage to speak up and growing tired of the silence.

"Yeah." Goku said excitedly as his stomach growled showing that it too was in agreement.

"Good." ChiChi said as she hopped off the bed.  "Why don't you go to your room and get washed up?  I'll make breakfast and after that we can go to Kami's." ChiChi said walking to her door.  Goku nodded his head as he got out of the bed and gathered his things.  He grabbed his boots, his weighted shirt, and his orange shirt…but something was missing.  Goku looked at his wrists and realized that he wasn't wearing them.  Scratching his cheek lightly Goku tried to recall what he could've done with them last night.  "Is everything alright?" ChiChi asked as she walked back in the room.  Goku looked up surprised because he hadn't even noticed that she had left.

"Yeah." Goku said smiling sheepishly.  Looking over at ChiChi he noticed that she still had his wrist weights on.  _'That's right.  ChiChi put them on last night.  Guess she forgot to take them off.'_ Goku thought as he eyed the bed.  Shrugging his shoulders Goku walked across the hallway and into his room.  ChiChi watched as Goku went across the hall and closed the door behind him and stood leaning against the doorframe thoughtfully.

"What was he thinking about?" ChiChi thought as her hands went to go play with her wristbands.  Instead of coming across a soft and elastic material she felt something that was a bit rougher and harder.  Looking down ChiChi saw instead of her red wristbands she saw Goku's blue wrist weights.  "I forgot to take them off." ChiChi gasped out.  "Guess I'll give them back to him later.  After taking a quick shower Goku was already dressed and heading downstairs.  Making his way to the kitchen Goku was shocked to find ChiChi already downstairs and cooking.  "Hello again." ChiChi chirped turning around to find a shocked Goku.  "What?"

"You're fast." Was all Goku could say as he walked over to ChiChi.  "Can…uh…I help you with anything?" Goku asked looking over ChiChi's shoulder.  She had just cracked some eggs and there was already bacon, sausage, ham, and a couple of chickens.

"No." ChiChi chirped as she continued cooking furiously for her father and former fiancee now boyfriend.  

"Uh…alright." Goku said sheepishly as he sat down at the table behind ChiChi.  Sitting down at the table Goku quickly looked ChiChi up and down.  She was wearing a small dark blue shirt with some khakis shorts on.  Goku couldn't help but smile happy to see that ChiChi was wearing her hair loose.  He didn't know why but he liked her that way.

"Breakfast is almost ready." ChiChi chirped turning around to look at Goku.  After receiving an approving smile she turned back to her task.  Goku frowned somewhat as he watched ChiChi continue cooking breakfast.  Truth was up on Kami's Lookout Mr. Popo always made sure that he had something to do whether it was training, meditating, and even doing his chores.  Having someone to cook and clean for him was something different, but it was something he could quickly get used to.  

"Good morning." Ox-King greeted as he walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning, Papa." ChiChi greeted as she began to set food down on the table in front of a now drooling Goku.

"Morning." Goku said quickly as he never tore his eyes away from the food before him on the table.

"Oh…Goku.  Still here, huh?" Ox-King mumbled underneath his breath so that ChiChi couldn't hear him.  Goku would've heard him but his entire focus was still on the food.  "So how did you sleep last night, m'boy?" Ox-King asked taking a seat across from Goku.  Hearing the question ChiChi immediately froze in her actions afraid of what Goku would say.  ChiChi knew that Goku didn't mean anything wrong by sleeping with her, but her father wouldn't understand.

"Oh.  I slept great last night.  Thank you." Goku replied bowing his head.  ChiChi let out a very relieved sigh earning Goku's attention.

"Well that's good.  So what have you two decided to…do?" Ox-King asked looking at Goku carefully.

"Uh…well, I, that is we decided to wait." Goku answered honestly feeling very uncomfortable under the giant's gaze.

"That's good to hear." Ox-King said laughing in relief.

"Yeah, you made a good point last night, Daddy.  But Goku's going to stay here with us from now on." ChiChi said putting down the last of the breakfast.  "Goku's agreed to train me and he's going to summer school with me."

"Well more training?  That'll be great considering how quickly you caught onto the Kamehameha Wave, ne?" Ox-King said smiling proudly at Goku.  "So I guess you two will start right after breakfast?"

"No, not really." Goku said swallowing what food he had in his mouth.  ChiChi could only shake her head as she looked over and saw Goku's mouth covered in crumbs.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to Kami's Lookout to get Goku's things." ChiChi stated matter-of-factly.

"Kami's…Lookout?" Ox-King asked doubtfully.  Both youths nodded their heads.  "As in 'the' Kami?  The god, Kami?" Ox-King asked again hoping that in his old age he wasn't just hearing things.

"Yeah, that's right Dad.  I didn't stutter did I?" ChiChi asked frowning at her father.  Goku watched on amused as he finished gobbling up his dinner.  "Goku trained with Kami for the last three years."

"Okay…if you say so." Ox-King said reluctantly. (Y/N: Can ya blame the guy? Would you believe anyone who said they were going to visit God?)

"Yes, Dad and I did say so." ChiChi said sternly feeling her patience waning.  "Once Goku finish up breakfast." ChiChi said smiling over at Goku but also giving him a look that said to speed it up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I've finally updated another chapter.  Sorry it's taken me so long but that's nothing compared to Kei, huh? But I've got good news and bad news guys.  The good news is that Kei will be updating her fics anytime soon. *cheers and applauds go up* That's right.  But the bad news ties into that.  Kei and her boyfriend are breaking up.  *GASP* I haven't gotten all the details yet but Kei isn't too happy.  Can ya blame her but anyway I really need all you guys to be nice to her.  Maybe chat with her and bash guys.  Or better yet how about we just find her a new one?  A better one?  I've already got three candidates lined up.  I tell ya guys will jump on a tomboy quicker then they will a lady.  I think it's the prospect of a girl who loves action figures, video games, who's sensitive, loves to wrestle….and…-__-;.  Sigh, never mind, but you guys get the idea.  It's alright for me to mention this 'cause we've been talking about this and fanfictions only.  But for more bad news…well mildly bad.  Due to my new job I don't have as much time as I did before to write fics.  Working two jobs is rough on a girl but Kei will temporarily taking over this fic.  Don't cry for me fanfiction.net fans.  For I SHALL return.  When I'm not quite sure but mark my words this shan't be my last chapter.  Well…I hate long-winded good byes so I'll just say…Ja'ne. ^-^v  But don't forget there's always holidays.


	4. Visit To Korin's Tower

Growing Closer

Chapter 4: Korin's Tower

By: Kei 

Yeah, no smiley face this time.  Just not having a wonderful week, ya know?  But anyway I don't feel like going into the gory details but as Yuri has already stated until she finds time I'm in charge of this fic.  *cracks knuckles* And thanks to this sucky week I have a LOT of free time on my hands.  Well…except for when I gotta work, hang out with my friends, and eating cinnabuns.  Ah, cinnabuns the solution to all of my life's little problems. *stuffs another cinnabun in her mouth as the turtle stares up at her* Gomen nasai, Turtle, but no sugar for you.  The sugar in this could KILL YA! OO…*starts to smile evilly* NO, no, no.  I can't do that to a living creature.  But my ex…I could. Hehehe. *shakes head* Must focus or Yuri will have my head.  Alright guys enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was still slowly rising as Goku and ChiChi jumped onto Nimbus and made their way to Kami's Lookout.  The two laughed and talked about anything and everything.  ChiChi was amazed at how quickly the flying Nimbus actually went.  On the little cloud they were crossing lands that would take hours by car and not to mention that sometimes a boat was required.  From what ChiChi had recalled and heard from Goku's friends he was very…well stupid.  Actually naïve was a better word to describe Goku's personality.  But Goku was able to tell ChiChi every land, city, and village that crossed over.  ChiChi couldn't help but smile with this new knowledge.  Goku was as smart as anyone else who lived the life he did, if not smarter.  "There's Korin Tower." Goku stated out loud as he pointed at the huge tower straight ahead.  Looking over Goku's shoulder she saw the mystical tower of legend.

"So that's the tower?" ChiChi asked.

"Yep." Goku said as Nimbus began flying up the tower.

_'It's so tall.  How could anyone ever doubts its existence?'_ ChiChi thought as she looked behind her and saw the ground disappear underneath the fluffy white clouds.

"You gotta meet Korin and Yajirobe." Goku added smiling excitedly.  ChiChi's eyes lit up with excitement at the though of meeting the great martial arts master, Korin.

_'Who knows,'_ ChiChi thought. _'I might be able to drink some of the sacred water and become stronger.'_ In a matter of minutes the two had finally reached the top of the tower.

"Korin.  Master Korin?" Goku called as he hopped off the cloud.  "Yajirobe?"

"Ya don't hafta yell." A deep and gruff voice yelled back.  Hopping off the cloud ChiChi looked around the circular tower.  There wasn't much here but some stone pillars and a strange statue in the middle.  ChiChi's eyes widened as she saw a strange flask sitting on top of it.  

"Goku, is that the," ChiChi began but was quickly cut off as two figures walked in.

"Well, well Goku has finally returned." A short and chubby white cat commented.  ChiChi's eyes quickly narrowed, as she looked the duo over.  The cat had a staff and the man next to him was short, fat, and seemed a bit shady to her even if he was a monk.

_'Don't tell me that one of these guys is the 'Great Master Korin'.'_ ChiChi thought with a frown.

"Hi Korin.  Hi Yajirobe." Goku greeted with a wave.

"Congrats on finally winning the tournament." The cat said laughing.  "It's about time." Goku could only roll his eyes at the comment.

"The whole reason you even won is because I decided not to fight." The monk said confidently.

"Right." Goku and the cat said in unison.

"Oh, Korin, Yajirobe this is ChiChi." Goku said stepping aside and bringing ChiChi into view.  "ChiChi, this is Korin." Goku said pointing at the cat.  "And this is Yajirobe, he lives up here with Korin." ChiChi bowed at the introduction, as did Korin and Yajirobe.

"ChiChi, huh?" Yajirobe said smiling slyly.  "Since when you have a girlfriend?  Or is that part of the prize for winning the tournament?" 

"Uh." Goku couldn't help but blush.  "Well she's-that is I- well I mean." Goku blushed even more as Korin and Yajirobe began to chuckle.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the Great Son Goku would be speechless.  You must like her a lot." Korin commented nudging Goku with his staff.  ChiChi had to blush too as she leaned on Goku partly to hide her own blushing face.

"WELL!" Goku shouted startling everyone.  "I mean we were on our way to Kami's and thought we'd say hi…BYE!" Goku said quickly trying to control his blush as he grabbed ChiChi's hand and began walking away.

"Not so fast, Goku." Korin said stopping Goku in his tracks.

"Yeah, Korin?"

"You know the rules.  Nobody can see Kami unless I okay it."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked not understanding.  

"She has to prove herself worthy first." Korin said using his staff to point at ChiChi.

"How do I do that?" ChiChi asked looking at Korin and then at Goku.

"You gotta climb the Tower." Yajirobe said smirking.

"WHAT?" ChiChi shouted.  "You want me to climb the Tower?"

"Why not?" Korin asked.  "Goku and Yajirobe both did years ago."

"Yeah, but that's Goku and Yajirobe." ChiChi said with a frown.

"C'mon ChiChi.  I'm sure climbing the Tower will be nothing for the Great Ox-King's daughter.  I mean he was Roshi's second student, ne?" Korin asked with a glint in his eye.

"How did you know that?" ChiChi asked stunned.

"He can read minds." Goku stated.

"Really?"

"Yep.  Besides it's one of the only ways for you to get to drink the sacred water." Korin said pointing at the flask ChiChi had noticed earlier.

"Well, if that's the case.  I'll do it." ChiChi said with determination.  Goku looked on with awe and admiration as ChiChi walked by him.  "Uh?  How do I get down?" ChiChi asked.

"Climb down." Goku said with a sweat drop.  ChiChi's eyes widened as she looked over the tower.  "Don't worry I'll be with you." Goku said nudging ChiChi with his elbow.

"Thank you." ChiChi whispered as she blushed.

"Well, I suggest you two get going then." Yajirobe said with a frown.

"Right.  Korin see ya later." Goku said as he jumped up on the ledge.  "C'mon ChiChi." Goku said smiling down at ChiChi offering her his hand.

"Okay." ChiChi said meekly as she hopped up next to him.

"Have fun, kids." Korin said with a wave walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, but not 'too' much fun." Yajirobe said winking at Goku as he followed Korin.

"Yeah." Goku said uncertainly.

"Goku?  How are we supposed to climb down?  I mean we don't have all day." ChiChi said looking up at Goku.

"Uh…do you trust me?" Goku asked looking down at the clouds below.

"Uh…yeah.  Why?" ChiChi asked as Goku pulled her close to him.

"Because of this." Goku said as he tightened his grip and jumped off of the ledge.  Panic set in as ChiChi began screaming at the top of her lungs hugging Goku desperately.  ChiChi's screaming was, however, cut short as she heard Goku laughing.  Opening her eyes she found herself suspended in midair.  "Scared ya, huh?" Goku asked still laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Goku." ChiChi growled out as she punched Goku in the chest as best as she could.

"I'm sorry, Chi." Goku said as the lowered his chi and began slowly descending.  "Just couldn't resist."

"Well…next time you do that, warn me."

"Right."

"Say Goku?  How long have you been able to fly?" ChiChi asked looking around as they passed through a cloud.

"Oh…about two years now."

"Who taught you?"

"Well…I saw Kami do it once and then tried it myself."  ChiChi quickly turned her full attention back on Goku.

"You just saw him do it and learned?" ChiChi asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Well how long did that take?"

"Uh…about a five days."

"You're a fast learner, ne?"

"Yeah.  It's like a second nature though." Goku explained looking down at the girl in his arms.  "Fighting always has."

"Wow." Was all that ChiChi could say.  The conversation ended there as the two traveled in silence.  Neither minded the silence as ChiChi snuggled closer to Goku and Goku enjoyed the action.  "Hey, I can see the ground." ChiChi said excitedly looking at the green grass below.

"Yeah, that's where Upa and his father, Bora, lives." Goku said with a smile.

Down below a boy stepped out of a small teepee.  The boy had tanned skin, a long ponytail reaching the small of his back, he wore deerskin clothes showing that he was a boy who lived off the land, and a single feather sticking out the back where his ponytail was braided.  Stretching the boy looked up at the Tower with a warm smile.  "Mornin', Master Korin." The boy greeted with a bow.

"Upa!" A voice called out.  Looking around Upa couldn't find the source of the voice.  It sounded distant but in what direction?  "Behind you." Turning around Upa saw Goku standing before him holding a girl.

"Goku?"

"Yeah.  Upa you've grown." Goku said looking at his once small companion.  Upa was still small in height and stature compared to Goku, but Goku was still older then him.

"Yeah." Upa said absent-mindedly as he focused his attention on ChiChi.  

"So…you have a girlfriend, huh?" Upa asked looking at Goku.

"What?" Goku asked looking down at ChiChi.

"Heh.  That seems to be the million dollar question today." ChiChi giggled as Goku gently placed her on the ground.

"I knew it!" Upa shouted laughing.  "Hi, Goku's girlfriend.  I'm Upa."

"Hi, Upa.  I'm ChiChi." ChiChi said smiling and shaking Upa's hand.

"Nice to meet you, ChiChi." Upa said smiling slyly at Goku.  "So what brings you two to the bottom of Korin's Tower?"

"I'm going to climb the tower." ChiChi stated proudly.

"Really?  Wow, good luck.  Which reminds me, Goku.  How did the tournament go?" Upa asked looking up at Goku.

"Oh right.  I won this year." Goku said proudly winking at him.  "That's also where I met ChiChi…again."

"Upa!" A young voice called out interrupting the group's conversation.  "Upa!  Where are you?" The voice called again only this time sounding very angry.

"Uh-oh." Upa whispered as he began to slightly shiver.

"Who's that?" Goku asked looking down at Upa.  Then a young girl came out of the woods with a mean frown.  She had long ebony hair that hung in two braided ponytails.  She had on jean shorts, with a cut off white wife-beater showing off some of her stomach, and a tattoo band around her right arm.  

"Mari…hi." Upa squeaked nervously as he waved at the angry girl.  Mari's nostrils flared as her dark brown eyes burned with anger and determination.  Stepping out of the forest and into the clearing she quickly ran over to Upa almost knocking Goku over.

"Upa!  I can't believe you!" Mari shouted.  "Did you forget about me?" 

"No!  No, I was on my way to see you when an old friend dropped by." Upa explained.

"What friend?" Mari asked suspiciously.

"Me." Goku said looking worried.  Mari quickly turned around and looked Goku up and down.

"Who are you?  I've never seen you around here before." Mari stated crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well I've," Goku started but was cut off by Mari.

"Don't you realize that Upa was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago?  You were supposed to show me how to throw an axe." Mari said turning back around to face Upa.

"I know.  I'm sorry, Mari." Upa apologized.  "It's just that Goku is an old friend of mine.  He's like a big brother really." Upa admitted.

"Goku?  Oh yeah.  Upa's told me all about you." Mari said as her eyes light up.  "You climbed Korin's Tower years ago, didn't you?" Goku nodded his head.  "And saved Poppa Bora."

"Poppa Bora?" Goku asked confused.

"Yeah, that's what I call Upa's father.  By the way who are you?" Mari asked walking past Goku and up to ChiChi.  ChiChi had occupied her time by staring up at the tower.

_'I wonder how long it'll take me to get up there?'_ ChiChi thought straining to see the top.

"Excuse me?" Mari asked waving a hand in front of ChiChi's face.

"Oh!  I'm sorry.  Hello." ChiChi greeted.

"Hi, I'm Mari."

"I'm ChiChi."

"Are you Goku's girlfriend?" Mari asked looking over at a blushing Goku and a smirking Upa.

"Yeah, I am." ChiChi said smiling.

"How cute.  I'm Upa's girlfriend."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Goku shouted as he began laughing and fell over.

"Well…yeah.  WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?" Upa shouted blushing.  

"You mean Upa's never mentioned me?" Mari asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Uh, Mari." Upa began seeing his error.  Goku saw the same and quickly stood up.

"Of course he has, but he never officially said you were his girlfriend." Goku said smiling.

"Oh…that's alright then." Mari said smiling.

"Yeah, I mean he talks about you all the time." Goku said smiling mischievously.  

"Really?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Goku?" Upa whispered harshly.

"Yeah, he always talks about how cute you are."

"Goku." Upa whispered more desperately as he began turning redder.

"How he loves the way your eyes sparkle when you're angry or excited." Goku added as Mari's eyes began to sparkle.

"GOKU."

"And the way,"

"Goku, I think that's enough." ChiChi said sternly interrupting the conversation.  Mari frowned while Upa let out a sigh of relief.  

"C'mon, Chi. I've just started." Goku said smiling mischievously.

"No, Goku.  Tower.  Remember?" ChiChi asked pointing up.

"Oh, yeah right." Goku said walking up to ChiChi.  "I'm ready whenever you are."

"You're climbing the tower?" Mari asked looking over at ChiChi.

"Yep.  Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Mari said still in shock.

"She'll do fine.  Goku's with her." Upa said walking up and standing beside Mari.

"Have fun." Goku said smiling at Upa making him blush.  Goku didn't quite understand why Upa blushed but it was nice to know he wasn't alone in the relationship thing.

"You too." Upa responded back.

"Ready?" ChiChi asked smiling with a very confident and determined look.

"Yep." Goku said as he bent down at his knees, jumped up high in the air, and grabbed hold of the tower.  The girls gasped in amazement.  Goku looked like a small orange dot he had jumped so high.  Honestly neither had ever seen anyone jump so high.

"GOKU!" ChiChi shouted angrily.

"WHAT?" Goku's voice traveled down sounding very small and far away.

"I CAN'T JUMP THAT HIGH."

"SURE YOU CAN."

"NO! I CAN'T."

"JUST TRY IT!"

"GOKU! GET BACK DOWN HERE."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE!  I'M NOT YELLING ANYMORE"

"WHAT?"

"I don't believe this." ChiChi grumbled to herself earning a snicker from Upa and Mari.

"You two really make a cute couple." Mari said giggling.

"CHICHI? C'MON." Goku continued shouting.

"NO!"

"Why not?" Goku asked as he suddenly landed on the ground behind the group.

"BECAUSE," ChiChi shouted but caught herself as she blushed.  "Because I can't jump that high." ChiChi explained calmly.

"Alright, fine." Goku grumbled looking very disappointed.  "Ready?" Goku asked.  ChiChi nodded her head and Goku this time jumped about 50ft in the air.  Mari was once again stunned as ChiChi smiled and followed.  "See ya later, Upa.  Mari." Goku said as he and ChiChi quickly climbed higher and higher.

"Bye." ChiChi shouted as she continued climbing.

"Bye." Upa said waving.

"Upa…you got some serious training to do." Mari stated glaring at Upa.

"What?  Why?"

"Because as 'Guardian of the Tower' you must be able to defeat any and every foe unworthy of climbing the tower." Mari stated seriously with a frown nodding her head.  "We've already met a couple who's stronger then you." Mari said going into deep thought.  "Chances are their children will be strong as well.  LET'S GO, UPA!  I'll train with you." Mari shouted as she threw a fist into the air and ran into the woods with her axe.  "BANZAI!!!"  Upa could only follow behind with a small smile all the while shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end it's getting kind of late…early.  Well it's 5:46am on a Wednesday and I still have yet to fall asleep.  Insomniacs of the world…UNITE!! *looks around and sweat drops as the insomniacs have fallen asleep* IRONY YOU ARE A CRUEL AND HEARTLESS MISTRESS!!!  And Fate's a bitch too.  Hehehe.  Lack of sleep can really warp a girl's mind.  Guess anyone's mind for that matter.  Anyway this chapter WAS longer but I'm seriously need sleep and wanna update like….FOUR HOURS AGO!!  Don't boyfriends suck, btw?  But I won't bore you guys with the details just know that right now I don't like 6'1" bald, black guys with gorgeous light brown eyes.  But on the lighter note I still have Goku, Raditz, Bardock, Turles, Kakarrot, Vin, Sean, Antonio, Tyson (has dark brown eyes, thank you, Yuri), and so many other guys I want to add on as cabana boys.  Ja'ne.


End file.
